New Gallifrey: Cyberman's assault
by wizor2
Summary: Follow the Doctor and his daughter, Jenny, through there journey to defeat the Cyberman... again!
1. Chapter 1: Jenny's Screwdriver

**Chapter 1: Jenny's Screwdriver**

I walk out, screwdriver in hand, waving to all my fellow Timelords. Jenny, my daughter, and I walk to the art history room, to learn about my old friend, Van Gogh. I found Jenny again, kicking Santoran's necks in there base camp. They where all saying the battle song, so me and her said, oh shut up, in unison. We walk by the grocers and stop at the sonic equipment store. Today is Jenny's 21st birthday, so I'm planning to buy sonic equipment for her. We walk around and see a gun. I really HATE guns so I grab Jenny fiercely by the shoulder and we walk away.

"Dad! Can I have this one?" she exclaims, pointing at the sonic screwdriver.

"Are you sure? You don't want a sonic wrench?" I ask, even though I know she will want the screwdriver.

"Yes. I want to be just like you, a Timelord!" she points out.

I quickly grab the sonic screwdriver, and go to the seller. Jenny is immediately in love with her screwdriver. She examines every detail thoroughly and finally puts it in her pocket. Hopefully she knows how to use it fairly well now. I pay the seller seven thousand credits, and we stroll down, past Gallifrey Court House. Jenny loves to volunteer at the hospital's emergency room, so we visit and sadly see a Timelord with regeneration disorder. Having regeneration disorder makes a Timelord regenerate faster. I read his bright blue label that states that his name is Catastor, sonic weapon is a sonic pen, and he is in his thirteenth regeneration at the age of four hundred and fifty seven. Such a young teenager. We walk to Madame Sinterra, the clerk, and ask if she needs any help.

"No we are fine at the moment, except for the regeneration disorder," Madame Sinterra says.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow then Madame Sinterra," Jenny moans.

Hand in hand, we race down to our house, ready to customize her sonic screwdriver. I sonic our door, but remember that sonic doesn't do wood. So we turn the knob, and enter our living room. I grab a box of customizer parts, and sit her down.

"Now, we shall give your screwdriver a little boost," I say.

"What is it?" Jenny asks, impatiently.

"I am about to set a red mode on it,"

As I rummage around the box, I find something that surprised me. An astronaut helmet. The helmet of Riversong. I put it aside, trying not to think about her. I snatch a couple of gears, and stick them in to the places it should be, and close the hatch.

"Two clicks it is red, one click is blue. Switch it up when you want to use it." I explain to her.

"Ok. Thanks daddy!" she states.

_Beam!_

"People of Gallifrey! Hand over the doctor and no other shall be harmed!" a robotic voice booms. "The Cyberman have not been defeated! Delete! Delete! Delete!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Cyberman's Attack

**Chapter 2: Cyberman's attack**

We rushed to the launch dock, where the Cyberman where expected to land. Jenny and I both pulled out our screwdrivers and started to sonic some of the Cyberman. Like all of the other Timelords, we ran behind the Gallifrey court building, and pulled out our De-mat guns and of course used the Great Key of Rassilon. Jenny, not having a De-mat gun stuck with her trusted screwdriver. We shot the Cyberman down, launching them out of space-time. A few Timelords where shot and regenerated, but alive.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The Cyberman ordered.

"Jenny! Get to the house, now!" I exclaim.

"No! I will stay here, like the rest of the Timelords! I am one too you know!" Jenny answers.

I stand, speechless. She is a Timelord. One of us.

The battle is over, but there is still the war too win. I scurry home, with Jenny right behind me. I can see her slightly weeping over all the regenerations that happened today. I knock open the door of our house and throw my De-mat gun on the Gallifreyan styled sofa. I take my Tardis and Jenny.

"We, my daughter, are going to the Cyberman's space ship," I say, hopefully making her interested.

We run in, shut the door, and start the Tardis. It makes the eerie screeching sound which means take off.

When we landed on the silver platform, we open the doors and stormed pass the Cyberman guards. Jenny used her sonic screwdriver to shut them down.

"Answers! Now! Why Gallifrey, out of all the worlds?" I order.

"Gallifrey controls a metal we need for a creation," they answer

"What metal?"

No answer comes out from their robotic mouths.

"Answer or this ship go's out of space-time!" I say pulling out an un-recharged De-mat gun.

"Dad. That is un-recharged," Jenny whispers.

"I know. Brilliant right?" I ask.

She smiles and nods.

"We have come to take your Validium, to create a living and un-destructible metal monster. A Cyberman who will rule us," The Cyberman answer.

"Great! Thanks for the information!"

"Guards! Delete him! Delete!" They order.

Jenny runs ahead dodging all Cyberman rays with her amazing gymnastic skills. I just sonic them till they blow.

"Jenny? One more Cyberman for both of us?" I ask.

"Oh yah!" she exclaims.

We smile at each other, turn back and sonic till their metal heads popped.


End file.
